sentimientos
by albe20
Summary: es la oportunidad unica de serena para confesarle lo que siente por ash antes de que sea demasiado tarde.


Sentimientos

Las tribunas del estadio estaban llenas la gente estaba realmente emocionada por este combate y no era por demás ya que era el último combate de la liga de kalos donde se definiría el nuevo campeón.

Yo estaba sentada junto a clemont y bonnie apoyándote con mucha emoción, con solo vencer a Alan podrías coronarte campeón de la liga kalos y estar más cerca de tu sueño de ser un maestro pokemon.

La cantidad de emociones que exprese en ese combate fueron varias desde miedo, emoción, coraje hasta inclusive algo de ira, donde inclusive mis amigos se sorprendían de mis arranques de emociones.

La verdad ese combate me mantenía al borde del asiento donde no quería perderme de nada, pero confiaba en ti ciegamente sabía que ganarías además tú me lo prometiste antes de combatir que ganarías este combate y le demostrarías a todos que eras el mejor y que nadie podría vencerte.

Cuando el charizard de alan cayo derrotado ante tu greninja todo el público enloqueció, muchos gritaban que era el mejor combate que habían visto en su vida y que ambos merecían un aplauso donde cualquiera hubiera ganado ese combate tan cerrado.

Me lleno de felicidad verte saltar y celebrar tu triunfo, ahora lo que quería hacer es ir a tu lado para felicitarte así que impulsivamente corrí para llegar a tu lado por un momento se me olvido que venía acompañado de clemont y bonnie que iban atrás de mi tratando de seguirme, lo único que me importaba en ese momento era estar contigo.

Logre esquivar a toda la gente alborotada del estadio con algo de esfuerzo y al final llegue a la arena de combate donde aún seguías parado pero esta vez estabas rodeado de muchos reporteros que deseaban sacarte una entrevista, note en tu cara que te sentías algo incómodo por ese tipo de atención inclusive me aprecio gracioso ver tu expresión en el rostro.

Así que sin importar nada corrí para estar a tu lado pero en ese momento note como una gran cantidad de chicas iban en multitud hacia a ti, sin importar eso seguí corriendo lamentablemente ellas llegaron primero, solo estaba a escasos metros donde te encontrabas pero fue en ese momento que vi como una chica sumamente atractiva se acercó demasiado a ti y vi como ella te sujeto y te dio un beso en los labios.

Al ver esa escena solo me quede parada inmóvil contemplado como esa mujer que a simple vista era más bella que yo disfrutaba de tus labios, mis lágrimas empezaron brotar mientras seguía viendo esa horrible escena.

Luego de algunos segundos se separó de ti y al ver a tu alrededor me observaste y al encontrarnos las miradas ya no quise soportar más y salí corriendo llorando del estadio sentí en ese momento que te perdí para siempre.

Después de correr sin rumbo me senté un una banca aún seguía llorado por lo que vi, como te perdí ante esas mujeres pero era normal tú ya eres campeón de la región y tu mereces a la mujer perfecta como fui a pensar que te fijarías en alguien como yo, una perdedora que salió de viaje sin un sueño que inclusive fui una carga para ti en tu viaje.

No sabía que hacer una parte de mí quería irse a casa y olvidar todo lo relacionado contigo ya no quería seguir sufriendo con esto, tenía que ser fuerte por lo que tome un decisión lo mejor era irme sin decir despedirme y sin voltear atrás, por lo que me levante de mi asiento dispuesta a marcharme pero en eso vi que estabas parado frente a mí.

Me quede nuevamente inmóvil al verte pero esta vez note que estábamos solos ni siquiera pikachu estaba contigo, yo no sabía que hace si abrezarte llorando o salir corriendo sin dar marcha atrás.

— serena, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —me preguntaste.

—si seguro. —respondí tímidamente perdiendo mi oportunidad de escapar.

— ¿te gusto?

Esa pregunta me dejo paralizada no sabía que decirle, así que tome valor y le respondí.

—si me gustas ash.

— ¿desde cuándo?

—desde hace mucho tiempo cuando nos conocimos en ese campamento del profesor oak y en este viaje contigo solo hiso crecer más y más este sentimiento por ti donde fue admirado tu forma de ser valiente y nunca rendirte ante nada.

—ya veo creo que soy un tonto en no darme cuenta antes de eso.

—no lo eres, simplemente entiendo que estabas enfocado más en tu sueño por eso te comprendo.

Entonces después de decir eso ambos nos quedamos callados no sabíamos que decir yo solo me quede observando a ash y vi por la expresión de su rostro que estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo que le dije.

—ash yo creo que debo irme, sé que quieres regresar con aquella chica del estadio. —exclame agachando la mirada y dispuesta marcharme pero en eso sentí como me sujetaban mi brazo.

—espera aun no sabes mis respuesta de que opino de lo que sientes por mí.

—no es necesario ash, vi como aquella chica bonita te estaba besando en el estadio y la verdad creo que es mejor para ti además ella es más bonita que yo y creo que te hará más feliz.

En eso cuando quise soltarme del agarre de ash sentí como atrajo hacia él y me dio un beso en los labios, yo no podía creerlo él me estaba besando creí que estaba soñando pero no era verdad el me estaba besando.

Después de algunos segundos nos separamos por falta de aire y note su bella sonrisa, aun no asimilar que esto estaba sucediendo de verdad.

—sabes esa chica del estadio podía ser muy hermosa pero lo cierto es que me gusta alguien más y ese eres tu serena. —me dijo ash con toda sinceridad. — ¿quieres ser mi novia?

¡Si! —le respondí mientras lo volvía besar de nuevo.

Luego de besarnos otra vez me invito que fuéramos con clemont y bonnie que estaban en el gimnasio preparando un gran festín de comida, en eso note como la multitud de chicas se acercaba hacia donde estábamos pero el solo me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia la multitud.

—lo siento chicas pero ella es mi novia. —exclamo mi novio hacia todas las chicas presentes y al vernos agarrados de las manos solo se mostraron molestas y se fueron donde vinieron, inclusive aquella chica hermosa del estadio me observo con envida y se fue echando rayos por el camino.

Ambos contemplamos esa escena de aquellas chicas y no pudimos evitarnos reírnos después de algunos minutos nos dispusimos de nuevo caminar ahora más que nunca estaba feliz por lo sucedido ya que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos por el chico que amo.

 _Si este pequeño oneshoot se me ocurrió esta tarde si sé que es demasiado cursi pero en fin es lo que le gusta la mayoría aparte del lemon._

 _En fin les dejo otro adelanto de mi nuevo fic que será publicado en un mes._

 **Pokemon souls: prepárate a morir ash**

 **Después de combatir en este torneo donde el caballero misterioso se alzó con la victoria, el público aplaudía con estruendo al ver que ese misterioso caballero no pudo ser ni siquiera tocado por ninguno de sus oponentes en todo el torneo su habilidad en la espada era sublime sin dudarlo.**

 **El rey oak se acercó dónde estaba ese caballero misterioso junto a su bella hija la princesa serena la cual sería la prometida de aquel caballero de acuerdo a las reglas de su padre.**

 **La princesa serena estaba realmente triste no quería casarse con aquel caballero por fuerte y valeroso que fuera, su corazón ya tenía dueño y le pertenecía aquel dulce chico que le salvo hace varios años atrás, aun así tenía que aceptar las ordenes de su padre sin cuestionarlo ya que la palabra del rey era la ley.**

— **felicidades poderoso caballero por su victoria. —exclamó el rey mientras aquel caballero se arrodillo frente a su majestad.**

— **gracias mi señor. —respondió aquel caballero arrodillado.**

— **por favor quítate el casco y enseña el rostro de aquel que será mi heredero y tendrá la mano de mi hija.**

 **El caballero comenzó a quitarte su casco dejando ver el rostro de un hombre no mayor de dieciocho años con el cabello negro y con ojos de color chocolate.**

 **La cara de la princesa mostró sorpresa al contemplar aquel rostro, puede que hayan pasado algunos años pero no podía olvidar aquellos ojos color chocolate, sin pensarlo se lanzó abrazar aquel chico.**

— **ash. —exclamó la princesa sumamente contenta y sin dejar de abrazar al joven.**

— **¡príncipe kétchup! —hablo el rey sumamente sorprendido de ver al príncipe del reino de kanto en su presencia.**

si este fic será algo muy especial la mezcla de la saga souls+the witcher+skyrim+onimusha

Tendrá muchos combates y también tendrá romance con algo de lemon.


End file.
